Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2
Released on November 10, 2009 Campaign The campaign of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 continues the story mode of modern warfare with searching for a liuetenant of the Russian army Vladimir Makarov, whom commits brutal acts of terrorism over the course of five years. One in particular Zakhaev International Airport where he uses an undercover Army Ranger by the name of Joseph Allen to frame America for a brutal massacre of civilians then escapes and leaves no trace of ever being in the same area. This causes a strike against the United States by Russia and begins a war on American soil. This battles reaches Washington D.C. and becomes a fight for the nations capital. A top secret highly trained military force named "Task Force 141" is in charge of finding proof of Makarov's involvement in the airport massacre and stopping Russia's main assault on the United States. They eventually are betrayed by a double agent named Shepherd and are forced to get help from Makarov to find Shepherd and recover vital inteligence that he stole after his departure from the task force. Shepherd is killed at the end and the remaining members of the task force are framed and are forced to go into hiding. You are taken to severeal location such as Rio de Janeiro, Washington, Virgnia, Siberia, International Space Station, and the Georgian-Russian border. Multiplayer The online gameplay mode where gamers from all over the globe are placed on two teams the Army Rangers or the Russian Spatsnaz. Multiplayer comes with different game modes such as *Free-For-All- every man for himself (2-12 players) *Search & Destroy- locate and destroy other teams base (6-18 players) *Demolition- locate and arm an enemy bomb (6-18 players) *Sabotage- locate and destroy enemy assets (6-18 players) *Domination- take control of 3 bases and defend from enemy advances (6-18 players) *Team Deathmatch- two teams are placed against each other to gain kills (6-12 players) *Capture The Flag- two teams struggle to obtain the other teams flag and return it to their base (6-18 players) The new releases for modern warfare 2 are new weapons, equipment, and perks. Each weapon has a different bullet size which causes different results to certain body armor and health. Higher caliber sniper rifles do the most damage on direct impact but will not always put down an enemy immediately. Grenades have a certain range but do great amounts of damage to anyone withing its damage radius. Rocket launchers are also highly effect witha greater range and can be shot directly at enemies or at a wall near an enemy that can still result in death. Killstreaks Rewards a player receives when one has gained consecutive kills during one lifetime. Rewards from killstreaks can be anything from body armor to a hellicopter to a precision airstrike. Missions/ Special Operations In modern warfare there are also single palyer missions and co-operative missions that players can enjoy away from playing the campaign or multiplayer online game modes. Missions are based off of the story mode missions but are based on a different objective and are more focused on task and completion during a specifice time frame ore amount of kills. Certain missions place the gamer against an infitnite amount of troops whose main objective is to kill each player. The players objective is to withstand each wave of enemies obtaining more and more points eventually reaching the desired amount of points.